jumanjifandomcom-20200213-history
Seaplane McDonough/Film
Jefferson "Seaplane" McDonough is one of the five selectable playable characters in Jumanji's video game form. In both " Welcome to the Jungle" and "The Next Level", he was the chosen avatar of Alex Vreeke. 2017 Film In "Welcome to the Jungle", Alex Vreeke chose Seaplane as his avatar and was instantly pulled into the world of the game. 20 years later, the game was found by Spencer Gilpin, Anthony Johnson, Martha Kaply and Bethany Walker, and were unable to select Seaplane McDonough as a playable character, since he was already taken. Causes of Death *'Shot-down:' At the beginning of his life in Jumanji, after commandeering the Transportation Shed's Hot-Air Balloon, he crashed it. *'Shot-down:' After the Hot-Air Balloon failed, he commandeered a plane to fly past the gorge but his plane was shot down by fighter jets piloted by Orangutans. *'Mosquito bite:' After piloting the group out of the gorge, he was finally bitten by a Mosquito and faced permanent death, until Shelly (Bethany) voluntarily gave him the last of his spare lives through CPR. 2019 Film After agreeing to return to "JUMANJI" with Bethany, Alex Vreeke is put back into his old avatar of Seaplane McDonough, but Bethany is put inside the avatar of a black horse named Cyclone. They are able to meet everyone after a dangerous game of floating bridges, but quickly realize everyone is in the wrong avatar, and Spencer's grandfather, Eddie Gilpin and his friend, Milo Walker are with them. Both of whom are having a hard time still understanding the game. Luckily Ruby Roundhouse is able to identify a body of water, with its magical properties is able to switch everyone to their desired avatar. While in the mountains, the two old men are taken by Jurgen the Brutal's men. They immediately split up and track them to the base. Seaplane is tasked with retrieving Milo who is trapped inside a metal cage inside of a barn. Unfortunately, the floor is riged and he even sacrifices two of his lives to rescue Milo. Once they are together he is able to read Cyclone's STATS and is impressed to find out about his flight. Seaplane reunites with everyone and they are soon able to finish and complete the game and go home. Causes of Death *Shot by a dart 2019 Film When "JUMANJI" pulled Martha Kaply, Anthony Johnson, Eddie Gilpin, and Milo Walker into the game and left Bethany Walker on her own, she turned to Alex Vreeke for help. Although Alex wasn't the best please at the though of going back to "JUMANJI" after opening 20 years of his life there, the last two managed to re-enter the game, returning Alex back to Seaplane McDonough. When the other five avatars were cornered by Mandrills in The Forest, Seaplane (Alex) rode Cyclone (Bethany) and took down the Mandrills with powerful kicks, allowing the players to continue the game. On their way up towards the Mountain Fortress, the players spotted a flowing green river like the one surrounding the "JUMANJI" Berry Tree, and dove in, allowing the players to change their avatars around; But Alex stayed as Seaplane since he was better used to it. When the Jumanjians captured Cyclone (Milo), Shelly (Bethany) was able to read on the new Map that the Horse was being kept in a secure dungeon on the other side of the Fortress. At the cost of both his spare lives, Seaplane (Alex) was able evade the toxic darts inside the prison clock to rescue Cyclone (Milo). Video Category:2017 Characters Category:2019 Characters